


Sinned.

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [22]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bless me Father for I have sinned,<br/>I have stolen their hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinned.

Bless me Father for I have sinned,  
I have stolen their hearts,  
Kissed the boys,  
Pull the girls hair.

I walked away, too scared to stay.  
I couldn't let myself be there.  
Couldn't forget his eyes.  
You'll forgive me some day.

I need cure,  
A sickness that never goes away.

Bless me father for I have sinned.  
I've laughed when I should of cried.  
Slept in the bed of kings,  
Spread the sheets of queens.

I could never have been hero nor villain.  
Inside of me answer not worth having.

Bless me Father for I have sinned.


End file.
